


A Midnight Surprise

by annetheseamaiden



Category: The Sunne in Splendour - Sharon Kay Penman, The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4487367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetheseamaiden/pseuds/annetheseamaiden





	A Midnight Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkPhoenixGoddess10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/gifts).



Before leaving, her husband, the Duke of Gloucester, made sure that she had the finest mattress in the north of England. The mattress was the fluffiest she had ever slept in. When she pressed her hand, it left an imprint of it. She was fond of her bed. The new mattress allowed her to be more comfortable now that she was with child, and her lower back ached when she slept inher bedchamber.

Nevertheless, she was not happy. Though her husband had done everything in his power to bring her the fruits she was craving, she desired nothing more than to suck on an orange, or to take a bite on a sweet apricot pie. She understood that during the current season it would be hard to get both fruits, but she craved them. She would wear simple velvets for a sack of apricots and oranges.

That night, she went to sleep with the same specific hunger for apricots and oranges. Her bed was empty, and cold on one side but she had one of her ladies, Lady Joan, sleeping at the end of her bed. 

That night, she woke up two times to use the stool chamber. Ever since she became pregnant, she was able to understand why pregnant women were constantly having the need to use it. 

Her lady wished that there was someone else there to help her. Her Mistress constant need made her hard to sleep. 

Once she was getting her sleep, Lady Joan, felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. 

She wanted to sleep through the whole night.

But it wasn’t her Mistress, it was the Duke.

“Your Grace!” The Lady Joan gasped.

The Duke hushed her and told her to leave the bedchamber and to go with the other ladies.

“But my lady— she wakes up through the night to—”

“I’ll take care of your Mistress. Now go.”

 

Lady Joan wrapped her blanket around her and curtsied to the duke.

 

It was important for him to see her like this. His wife was sleeping in the bed as if she was a sleeping princess. There was something so calming about watching her sleep. Her sweet lips were closed and she had her hand on her growing belly.

With a lot of caution he dropped the sack he had in his hand and sat in the bed. He took a moment to take his boots off and to take his shirt off. He wanted to feel his wife’s warm skin against his and when he lied next to her, he pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

“Richard?” She asked in a whisper.

“Where you expecting someone else?” Richard asked.

“No.” She yawned, “When did you arrived?”

It had been weeks since they had seen each other.

“Maybe half an hour ago. I just took a bath. Though it was snowing and I needed a warm bath.”

“It is a pity that you did not seek comfort and warmth in my bed.” Anne said making him smile. She was truly awake now and it amused him. “I think I am carrying a little man.” Anne said, “For I have such desire that reminds me of you. I want you.”

“Now?” Richard asked

“I want you.”

Richard chuckled.

“You want me, you say. But what if I said that the reason I was away was because I was inspecting some shipments from Italy and I brought to our home a fresh sack of oranges and apricots? There a more coming.”

“Are you serious?” Anne asked.

“Do you think I would lie with such thing?” Richard asked, “This sack that I brought were from Queen Elizabeth, but I, being the good husband and soon father that I am, I stole it and brought it for you.”

Anne giggle when he stood up and walked to the end of the bed. There, he grabbed the sack opened it and looked at her, “I am going to be honest, I ate one on the way.” He said as he tossed her an apricot. 

Anne took a bite and enjoyed the sweet and tender taste.

“How is it?” Richard asked, “They are quite good, aren’t they.”

“Your son has the quite appetite. He has been craving for them. I want a pastry tomorrow. I’ll lick my fingers and eat like a little girl.”

“Are you happy?” He asked her.

“Come.” She called extending her arm to him, “Come here my love.”

 

An excited Richard jumped on the bed and sat next to her belly.

“How’s our boy? Has he given you any trouble?” Richard asked, “Has your nauseas stopped?” 

“Oh they have. The midwife gave me a tea and it helps. Now,” Anne asked, “how was court?”

“Court was court. You know how it is.” Richard said giving her a kiss in the belly. “I prefer being here though. You know that very well.”

He looked up and stole a kiss from her lips. “Are there any troubles with the child?” He asked.

“No. The midwife says that everything is okay.”

“So it wouldn’t be a problem if we—”

“I thought that you never would get there.” Anne said as she pushed him to the side. She unlaced his breeched and pulled them off before she started to caress his member.

“I love being married to you.” Richard said as he undid her tresses. “I am so happy that you got to be my first and only wife.”

He pushed her down to the pillows, leaving traces of his lips in her throat. There was a clash at the begining, but he allowed her to ride him. Her pregnant state had brought desire, and he felt it. The way she gave herself to him was told him that she trusted herself and her heart to him and when their climax came, he couldn’t be happier that it was him to whim she was giving himself to. He was lucky. The way he felt, you could only feel once in a lifetime. He was glad for it, for to live a life with someone he did not love was something he could not live with.It would not be living. 

“What?”Anne asked.

“I am just very happy with what life has to offer to us. We are blessed my love.”

 

 


End file.
